kingdom_life_ii_the_bergenheim_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
KLII: The Bergenheim Saga: Part I
Kingdom Life II: The Bergenheim Saga: Part I: The Norseman, or Kingdom Life II: The Bergenheim Saga: The Norseman or just Kingdom Life II: The Bergenheim Saga: Part I is the first major part of Kingdom Life II: The Bergenheim Saga. As of now it is the current part being released. Plot Prologue Events 'Achtung! Hände hoch! Spoilers: ''Major } Spoilers Ahead! ''' In the year 800, Norwegian Viking Jøh begins his attempted conquest of the Kingdom after he discovers it in a failed attempt to find the Anglo-Saxon Kingdom of East Anglia, he soon uses his Pagan beliefs to gain support from fellow Vikings and Peasants from the Kingdom. He then soon gained his Double Spirit, the Queen's Man and he used him to aid him in the conquest. After hearing of a magic blue stone that could summon more Double Spirit's, Jøh successfully locates it and summons an army of 5000 extra double spirits to aid him in his battles, and the stone then began to improve Jøh's physical and mental strength, turning him into an almost god like deity. He then formed a cult based around himself to make himself seem like a divine being to the peasants who would free them from Serfdom, though this was a facade. Soon, two Frankish priests came to the aid of the King to defeat Jøh after several crushing victories for the Jøhists. The King accepted, and agreed to help push back all pagans from his lands. The two priests, who had researched the ancient Double Spirit magic, used it against the armies of humans, elves and Double Spirits. Soon, the King's Forces had driven out the Vikings and had forced the human and elven peasants into surrender. The two priests then used the magic to successfully freeze all of the Double Spirits into a statue like state, but the Queen's Man however had escaped into the mountains. Jøh was then cornered personally by the two priests, and he was then frozen into the mountains, and the blue stone was retrieved. Jøh was then left in the mountains for the next 500 year's, as he was then forgotten about, and assumed to be just a legend. The Queen's Man would lead the Cult of Jøh in the meantime while using his magic abilities to slowly plan out the day when Jøh would soon return. He would begin to target military outposts for the next 200 years. By this time the priests had long since passed away, and by the King's orders were burred alongside with the stone in a massive church in the mountains known as the Frankenburg Church. Frankenburg Church however was soon abandoned after 50 years and was for the next 350 years assumed destroyed in a fire. Soon in the year 1000, during the War of Elven Succession, german general and nobleman Viktor von Bergenheim, ancestor of the von Bergenheim family soon gained citizenship alongside his Holy Roman citizenship. His military strategies and tactics would win the Kingdom the War against the Elves, and the King at the time ennobled his family was a higher noble title. His descendants would live in the Kingdom and Holy Roman Empire for hundreds of years afterwords. For the next 300 years, either than character backstories and births, no major event took place. Franz von Bergenheim would soon become leader of the Bergenheim Order on May 31st, 1300. Just days before the events of Part I. Arc I: The Awakening Franz von Bergenheim, brother of Wilhelm von Bergenheim, and his soldiers discover Jøh's frozen body in the mountain 500 years after being frozen. After the mages amongst Franz's men soon discover that it has magical properties, by order of Franz for scientific and military purposes Jøh is cut out of the mountain and then brought to the castle in the Kingdom's capital. Days afterwards, after a maintenance error, Jøh succesfully breaks free and activates his double spirit, and kills his two guards. He then flees into the countryside and rediscovers his cult, and begins to plan his conquest once more. Wilhelm and Franz are soon informed, and both brothers soon decide, after hearing of the legend of Jøh, that Jøh must be stopped to prevent a major disaster from accruing. Soon Afterwards, Wilhelm runs into his future best friend, the noblewoman Maddie Rinwick after she was attacked by a petty criminal, and using his medical experience from his father helped heal her with his weapon, the magic powered Burg Staff. He then begins to be attacked by various minions of Jøh after the Queen's Man informed Jøh that the two brothers were after him. Maddie Rinwick, finally becoming aware of this after Wil was shot by an arrow in the shoulder by one such minion, decides to join Wilhelm and Franz. Wilhelm then started getting harassed by a political opponent and frenchman simplly known as Jean. Though this was a more minor issue for Wilhelm. Franz meanwhile is researching the Kingdom's Archives for any more information when he is then attacked by the Queen's Man in a failed assassination attempt, leaving him injured. Soon after, he is sent into a military hospital for two weeks. Wil was then informed by an emotional Maddies of her forced betrothal to a man due to economic reasons. Wil was angered by such actions, but for now could do very little. Until he began to personally harass the two friends, soon leading to the Queen's Man finding them. During a fist fight with the man, Wil was then suddenly attacked by the Queen's Man and was nearly crippled during the fight, the man, amused, then ran off. Maddie, horrified, then ran over to Franz, hoping that he would survive. He told her how to use the Burg Staff on him to heal. Once he was healed, Wilhelm began to form a surplus of magic which would soon develop over time. Soon, Wilhelm was able to finish off the man and gain back Maddie's inheritance, and found that the betrothal was illegal, thus he legally declared it to be illegitimate. Franz by this time finally returned to the castle for research, just to be attacked again by the Queen's Man with his same magical abilities, again injuring Franz again, this time, not as bad. By this time Franz's health began to decline rapidly. Wil then helped Maddie fight off a presumed perverted Bar employee, it was in that fight that Wilhelm developed his Double Spirit Rammstein due to the magic surplus. Wil then fought off several more of Jøh's minions, this time fights would be easier considering he now had Rammstein. But Jøh, always calculating his enemies moves, decided to send in his Double Spirit, the Queen's Man, after the two, even though Jøh rightfully guessed that it could possibly end in the death of his original Double Spirit. The Queen's Man soon attacked the two at the castle whilst they were distracted, blinding Maddie with a form of magic blinding, he soon beat Wil slightly but was warded off by Rammstein. The Queen's Man soon explained that the only way for Maddie to regain her vision was if he would be able to successfully defeat him in combat. The Queen's Man then disappeared, and Wil quickly began to care for Maddie until the fight would occur, which came only hours after. Jean, who came to mock Wil for his friendship with Maddie was quickly killed by the Queen's Man, as he then teleported himself and the two on the roof of the wizards tower, Wil being the one who would fight. The battle itself raged for about half an hour, in which Wil, Rammstein and the Queen's Man would constantly pound and smash onto eachother. However, for a brief moment, the Queen's Man, using his explosive magic was able to beat down Wil and then cut off his left hand, which distracted him as he let go of the restriction on Maddie's eyes, so she could see once more. Wil, then finally mustered the courage he had and was able to use Rammstein's abilities properly as he cut the face of the Queen's Man in two and then flung him into the air, causing a reaction in the Queen's Man which resulted in an explosion. Wil, then passed out, and was healed just narrowly in time by knights of the Bergenheim Order's medical division and Wil's father, giving Wil a metal left hand as a replacement. Which was then cast in magic to make it movable. Wil then finally awakened, and was bear hugged by the worried and happy Maddie. However, Jøh had not been defeated yet. By this time, Vötan von Götz, a descendant of Jøh began to develop his own Double Spirit, the Queen's Man: ACT 2. Vötan, who had studied magic as a side hobby as a youth began to study the double spirits and soon learned of the conflict between the two opposing sides, Vötan began to collect major information as the conflict raged on. By this time he also befriended the French noblewoman Madeline after he healed her with ACT 2. By now, all minor attacks on the two by Jøh's minions stopped. Maddie, soon grew homesick for her home nation, and considered leaving, though, after a long talk with a rather worried Wil, decided to stay, considering as Wil had no real friends besides his brother, and her. Franz, by this point was then called to arms to lead his men into battle by his grandfather, Johann. Franz was physically and mentally exhausted, but decided to carry on for the Kingdom's sake. He was called to arms as the Jøhists launched a peasant revolt in the minor village of Franklinsville far in the north, and it was beneficial that it was stopped before it could spread and cause a mass panic among the government and nobility. Franz lead his men into battle, but was soon injured during a hail of enemy arrow fire on the first day of the battle. Franz, then realized his true situation, realized that the Bergenheim Order leadership was worthless and destroying him mentally, forcing him to fight Jøh and in brutal battles, and Jøh for making him suffer, decided to desert the army and silently fled the night on the first day of the battle. He was assumed KIA for several weeks as he silently fled throughout the country until he returned to the capital. By now Franz soon became a raging alcoholic to deal with his mental pain, which soon landed him under trouble as he was soon discovered and was forced to go on the run once more. He soon met the Italian noblewoman Marie Di Silanto while he was intoxicated one night, in which she soon took advantage over Franz and led him too her house. Franz, hours later, soon awoke and fled, correctly guessing what he had feared happen. Franz for two more weeks fled throughout the forests, and his food resupplies soon ran out by the first day, his smell of beer made him a target for constant attacks by birds. He was soon forced to eat bark, dirty water partially boiled, and if he was lucky, ravens that he had killed while setting traps. Franz, exhausted, silently left the forest for the castle. Soon, he collapsed in the parlor, he had starved himself for quite some time. It was here, after he killed a rat, met Orabelle, owner of the parlor. Franz was then kept under her supervision, and it was here that he met his future best friend Adeline, a female cooking servant. After being healed up, he tried to hide the fact he was starved, which horrified Adeline as she would constantly feed him whenever she could. which soon spun into friendship. He soon asked if he could work in the parlor, after being inspected by Orabelle he was allowed in despite his noble roots. He became a waiter here as he helped prepare food and drinks alongside Adeline. Adeline opened up to more personal events in her life, such as the story of her father and brother, both who were victims of either slander, Marie Di Silanto's trickery, and disease. Friedgott Günter Fischer, a german Jøhist cultist and Double Spirit User around this time began his plans to kill the two Bergenheim brothers and their friends. Wil and Maddie soon took a visit to the grave of his mother, Charlotte, Wil, who was overwhelmed with grief sobbed a bit, thinking that his actions had only made this situation worse, though Maddie soon convinced him otherwise as he silently thanked his mother. Arc II: The Requiem Franz soon began to silently experience a strange growth within him, as if his energy was growing stronger, he could not explain, so he kept it too his self. He soon kept working alongside Adeline, as he explained it was one of the only things keeping him happy in life besides being her friend. Admiral Ramona, a spanish Admiral soon met and became future friends with Generalfeldmarschall Johann von Bergenheim, who soon defeated a giant snake monster. Soon however, after a customer visited and asked about Adeline's parents, she became overrun with emotion and soon left, Franz followed worried. She soon arrived at her house and shut herself in, Franz sat outside her house, incredibly worried. That is when Jøh suddenly appeared before Franz, as he explained that he had tracked him over time with several clues. He then grabbed Franz and lunged and smashed his right arm, breaking parts of it. Franz screamed in agony, as Jøh began to torment Franz by calling him a coward and a degenerate for his past actions. Adeline rushed out quickly, having heard the noise. She grabbed a small cooking cleaver from inside her house and slashed a bit of his leg, as he kicked her back and sent Franz flying through the air. Franz then crash landed onto a tree, nearly dying in the process, and Jøh disappeared. The impact had broke Franz's right arm. Adeline soon rushed over to help Franz, and she helped bandage his right arm, despite his protests not to. After he passed out, he soon awoke in the Parlor, with a bandaged right arm. He soon thanked Adeline. Maxwell Jacob Ridgeway, an illegitmate child of a half Polish half Ukranian nobleman and an English servant appeared. He and Riya, a noblewoman also met around this time, begining a long lasting friendship. For a while, not much happened afterwards, however, that would soon change. After weeks of searching, the Bergenheim Order finally found the two, and for a week silently had a spy named Harold come in to gather information. Soon, after a week, Johann von Bergenheim and his knights raided the parlor and put Franz under military detainment. Franz and Johann fought, but Johann soon overpowered the crippled Franz, and he was taken away by knights. Franz was going to be charged for desertion and legally taken out of the von Bergenheim succession, but for now he was sent into a small prison commonly referred to as the 'Dungeon' in the Capital Castle. Adeline, enraged by this, broke in a few hours later, and using a small hammer, knocked several of the guards unconscious and then broke Franz out. Franz and Adeline soon went on a vacation afterwards to a neighboring Kingdom until it was safe to return back into the Kingdom and work in the Parlor. Franz would take Adeline sking in the mountains for the first time during this occasion. Johann angrily kept looking, but soon, after a long reflection, decided he'd forgive Orabelle, Adeline and Franz. Both Adeline and Franz soon went back to working, Adeline started enjoying feeding Franz pudding during this time. However, chaos soon spread as Jøh began to kill more and more victims, drinking their blood and eating their brains to make himself stronger. Around this time, Maxwell's father broke out of Prison with a shepherd boy. Maksymillian had trained in a mysterious art form known as Faust Magic, which was a branch of the Double Spirit magic. Which, unknown to Franz, was developing in his broken arm. Around this time Maxwell also ran into Admiral Ramona, a friend of Adeline and Orabelle. She soon discovered his origins after being interviewed, and a long talk. Maxwell, then asked Ramona if Adeline could make a cake for Riya. Ramona soon told Adeline and she got to work. Soon, Johann walked into the parlor one day, ready to apologize to the parlor employees. Johann was successful and soon befriended Orabelle, who, in some ways like Adeline, also enjoyed feeding him. Joan, a fellow german, half human and half giant, soon met Johann. While Johann tried to explain he was sorry for hitting Adeline and Franz, and told her about his recently born grand niece, she would not budge. And would remain rather indifferent towards Johann. Maxwell at this time was also forced by legal contract to work for Marie. Marie hated him for no real reason, and would constantly beat and harass him. Soon he recieved a black eye from the beating. He soon was let off, but she would have some of her men to find him and beat and or attack him more. Rather than getting mediecal help out of fear, he bought a hat to hide his black eye and other wounds. Victoria, an Italian Noblewoman and member of an Acrahnid, Spider race soon made herself known, beating her servants and even attacking Orabelle in an attempt to kill and eat her. She survived, but was wounded, suffering a black eye like Maxwell had, but also had various other wounds. Johann came into the parlor one day, and soon noticed that she was injured. Emotionally shocked by this, he, suprisingly, wept a tad bit. Orabelle, being a motherly figure wouldn't let this go by as she hugged him and tried to make him food. Johann however decided that he would fight Victoria, no matter what. All to Orabelle and Joan's protest, he still would. Maxwell at this time soon recieved the cake and began to look for Riya, he soon gave it to her, and she gave him an incredibly powerful hug that nearly choked him. See soon knocked off his hat by mistake, and soon noticed his black eye and wounds. Enraged, she had her guards and herself integrate him until he revealed who beat him. Maxwell blubbered and sobbed, as he so commonly did. Riya would proceed to give him another, equally powerful hug and put him under the watchful eye of Charles, another servant. Riya then tried to introduce Maxwell overtime to the Parlor workers and related friends, which slightly worked. Category:Parts Category:Part I